


Please don't take him even though you can

by Fionakevin073



Series: Long Live All the Magic We Made [13]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Love Triangle, mention of jealousy, mention of struggles with fertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionakevin073/pseuds/Fionakevin073
Summary: Where Jane realises that she doesn't have Henry's heart. Part 13 of Long Live All the Magic We Made.





	Please don't take him even though you can

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and your support and stuff, it means a lot! This prompt was asked for by QueenAnneTudor and is about Jane and her dealing with Anne’s sons and the fact— or sneaky suspicion— that Henry is still in love with her. Just a heads up, I am putting this one-shot request thing on hiatus for a little while, as I want to focus on a couple of other projects I have—one being for the Tudors as well. It’s just an idea but, I kinda need some time to clear my head so I can write these other stories. Hope you all understand! I will stop this hiatus soon enough but until then, please enjoy these. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks you guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Fionakevin073

 

 

 

_Please don’t take him even though you can— Jolene, Dolly Parton_

 

Jane discovers that Anne delivered not one—but _four_ sons when her brother Edward tells her so after Henry doesn’t visit her chambers that evening. 

 

A jolt of fear—such tremendous fear she nearly faints— runs through her body as a gasp escapes her throat. 

 

“Are you with child yet?” He snarls at her, frustration making his cheeks turn red. 

 

“No,” Jane whispers, unable to breathe, “Not yet.” 

 

“Damn it!” He yells before turning around to glare at her, “Your failure has put us in this perilous position Jane! The king may summon the harlot back to court now that she has given birth to sons and made him seem like the biggest fool in all of Christendom—“ 

 

“He hasn’t even acknowledged them!” Jane cried out, terrified. 

 

“Not yet,” her elder brother shot back grimly, “Not yet.” 

 

— 

 

Over the next few weeks, Jane tip toes around her husband. She obeys and smiles and kisses him when she needs to but she can tell that something is wrong; that something is bothering him. He kisses her lightly but distractedly; he stopped visiting her chambers at night for a week and whenever he does he stares into her eyes as though he is picturing someone else.

 

Jane would bet her life that he’s thinking about _her._

 

Jane is not quite sure what the Duke of Suffolk said that caused Henry to send him to Pembroke before _her_ due date but from what her brother has implied, it had something to do with Jane and— _that woman._

 

She knows that he receives letters from the Duke once every fortnight and one time what he writes makes Henry red with rage. She can hear her husband yell loudly at someone and that fear—that horrible, nightmare inducing fear returns with a vengeance. 

 

And for once, when she lays awake that night in her room—alone— she wonders if this is how _she_ felt. Like everything she loved could be snatched away at every moment; like the man who she loves— and though she hadn’t _truly_ loved Henry at first, she does now— views her as a nuisance, like she is some fly that he wishes to swat away or crush mercilessly with his fist. 

 

Months pass and Jane still does not become with child. 

 

( but she also wonders as to _why_ exactly _she_ still has the power to affect her husband so )

 

— 

 

By the time April rolls around, Henry has a mistress. 

 

She handles it with grace but privately when she is alone she sobs so greatly she retches onto the floor. 

 

_You were the other woman too,_ some voice inside her points out, _and you cost her her babe, title and good name. Because of you, she almost lost her own head._

 

But Jane tries her very, very best to ignore those voices and focuses instead on being a dutiful wife. She restores Lady Mary to favour and even invites Elizabeth to court, because despite what Henry might say she knows that he misses his youngest daughter. 

 

She just doesn’t expect _her_ and Suffolk to come with them. 

 

Jane notices how Henry’s eyes never leave _her_ — not even for a moment. How his kisses become more frequent and more distracted at the same time, as though it is a chore he must complete. She observes how whenever the Duke and _her_ appear next to each other, he doesn’t talk or look at anyone else and just stares and stares at them. 

 

And then finally, throughout this whole fiasco Jane becomes with child. 

 

Finally. 

 

(it’s odd, when she discovers about the volta and finds out that because she fainted and therefore distracted Henry from enacting his rage on _her_ and Brandon, a heavy weight lifts from her shoulders. 

 

_“_ I condemned you and now I have saved you,” she whispers when she watches _her_ leave from her window, _and now that we are even you can not take Henry, even though you easily could._

 

_Please, please don’t take him. . . ._ and then finally she utters the one name she swore she would never utter when she was by  herself; 

 

“Anne.” ) 

 


End file.
